Tsume Yukiyama
' Tsume Yukiyama' (known as '''Taylor Yukiyama' in the Saban English dub'') is an original character from the first two seasons of the anime Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 and is a member and leader of the Tyranno Triad. She also appears in the fanfic Digital Dungeon. She possesses the crests of Loyalty and Trust which combined to form the crest of Darkness at one point. Appearance As a young teenager, Tsume is as tall as Taichi. She wears a silver/gray T-shirt, blood-red skirt where her Digivice is latch on to, and red and white sneakers with light orange triangles similar to the Crest of Loyalty. She has long, icy blue hair which was the inspiration for her Ultimate Digimon ArticTyrannomon's hairstyle. Personality Tsume has the most trust issues out of the Tyranno Triad. When she is the leader of the trio, she is firm and doesn't take 'no' for an answer, but when she is around the Digidestined, she feels empathetic and feels confused about the choice she made to work for Master Tyrannomon. She easily lies to both Devimon and Etemon, saying she and her group are loyal to them when in reality she is loyal to her true master. When she later joins the Digidestined, she becomes more open and trustworthy of her new friends. She becomes extremely close to Sora, Mimi, Taichi, and Hikari. Crest Loyalty.png|Crest of Loyalty Crest of Trust.png|Crest of Trust Description Anime When she was 9-years-old, Tsume witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event leads Tsume to be chosen as a Digidestined, but was put on hold when she arrived in the Digital World out of frustration and pain from her abusive parents. This causes her to still meet SnowAgumon (as an IceKoromon), but sooner than the others. She also meets Master Tyrannomon who treats her like a father would treat his daughter. She later forms the Tyranno Triad when Ami and Annie arrive. Her first appearance was on File Island when Kuwagamon was chasing Tai and Izzy. She and IceKoromon later watch the battles between Greymon and Shellmon, and Garurumon and Seadramon.She is then seen with a silhouetted Master Tyrannomon, ordering the Black Gears to attack any nearby Digimon. After the group is seperated by Devimon, Tai and Agumon meet a strange, white-colored Agumon. She orders Frigimon (Yukidarumon) with a Black Gear to attack. After Agumon destroys the gear, Tai and Agumon meet Tsume who quickly grabs her partner and flees the scene. Tai thinks they couldn't have gotten far, but Agumon suggests they ask Frigimon for help. Tsume later arrives with her dark Champion FrostTyrannomon (FrozenTyrannomon) along with Leomon and Ogremon to fight the Digidestined, but is defeated by their Champion Digimon and witnesses the fall of Devimon. She is ordered by Master Tyrannomon to follow the children to the Server Continent, giving her a dark crest, the Crest of Loyalty symbolizing her loyalty to her master, which by this time was coming into question due to her many encounters with Tai and his friends. She meets up with her teammate Ami who helped the Pagumon and Gazimon kidnap the Koromon and Tokomon. Ami's Digimon, Reptiledramon (Raptormon) helps Etemon face-off against the Digidestined. Tsume rejoins the darkside at this point, but still has doubts about where she belongs. Etemon decides to give her one last chance to redeem herself and sends her off to the Colosseum where she along with her dark Ultimate MetalTyrannomon battle Greymon. Tai recklessly gets in the way and causes Greymon to digivolve into SkullGreymon, almost destroying MetalTyrannomon and taking out Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon. After the battle Tsume decides to stay with the group because she feels bad for causing the fight that made Greymon dark digivolve. Tsume thinks returning to the Koromon village will cheer Tai up, which it does slightly. IceKoromon faces off against a Gazimon to protect Tai's Koromon and digivolves back to SnowAgumon (YukiAgumon). At this point, Tsume begins to feel more at home with the Digidestined when they arrive on Kockitorimon's ship much to the annoyance of her Tyranno Triad teammate Anemone. Annie takes her on her Airdramon and flies away from the children, much to their dismay. Tsume meets up with Piximon (Piccolomon) while on a stroll to clear her head about Etemon. He tells her that her destiny is on the side of good, not evil when he notices her digivice. She meets up with Tai during his training and sees the illusion of a young Tai with him. This leads her to gain his trust. They both face off against a Tyrannomon and Ami's dark ultimate Hisyarumon (Hisyaryumon). Ami decides to set a trap and lies to Tsume telling her to put on a friendly tournament in the Colossum to make their Digimon stronger. After the battles, Ami and Reptiledramon attack, but Greymon and FrostTyrannomon defeat them. Tai starts to feel he can trust Tsume and Yuki. Tsume helps the gang through the pyramid to help save Datamon (Nanomon) but realizes at the last minute that he was one of the Digimon she helped Etemon defeat because of his sneaky ways. After Datamon kidnaps Sora, Tsume along with Ami and her FanBeemon (FunBeemon) help them save her. Tsume's newfound loyalty to Tai and his friends causes her crest to glow eliminating the dark digivolution causing Yuki to digivolve into ArticTyrannomon (Auroramon). She and MetalGreymon defeat Etemon, but are sucked through a rift with Tai and Koromon to the Real World. Tsume and Tai return to the real world and realize not much time has passed. They decide to stay at Tai's apartment with his sister Hikari and enjoy some food, but before they can truly relax, they get word that Digimon are appearing back and forth from the Digital World to the real world. Yuki and Koromon digivolve to their Agumon forms to defeat an Ogremon, causing a rift to open up. Tsume and Tai return to the Digital World, knowing they'll see Hikari again. Upon their re-entry, Tsume and Tai see the group in disarray. Time moves much quicker in the Digital World than in the real world. While months passed by in the Digital World, only hours have passed in the real world. Tsume and Tai locate TK and reunite him with Tokomon. Tsume finds out that DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon) is the one behind the group's lack of abilities relating to their crests. Tsume, Tai, and TK find Matt and Joe but have to split up in search of Izzy and Mimi. Tsume, Tai, and Joe find Mimi and convince her to leave her life as a princess with the Otamamon and Gekomon behind. She even convinces her former teammate Annie to join the side of good, proving that her loyalty is with the Digidestined. By now, Myotismon (Vamdemon) has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. Myotismon tries to convince Tsume to join the dark side once more for she is the leader and most powerful of the Tyranno Triad. When she refuses, she is kidnapped by Calimon (Mikemon) and taken to the real world with Myotismon and his group. Tsume and Yuki spend their time in the real world, following Tai because she feels his sister might be the eight child. She even calls upon Raremon, two Gazimon, Vegiemon, Tyrannomon, and Dokugumon to take care of the other children. She then meets up with Tai at Tokyo Tower where she sics a Meramon on him. Tai becomes distraught that she is acting this way, but Agumon suggests that she might be possessed by Myotismon. Myotismon casts a spell to revive the Parrotmon a Greymon defeated four years ago which Tsume uses her digivice to digivolve it into an Eaglemon (Crossmon) which sends a phony e-mail to Tai. Eaglemon amushes him and Agumon. When MetalGreymon proves too weak to defeat a Mega level Digimon, Tai tries to get through to Tsume. The crests of Courage and Loyalty both glow, summoning forth a new, pure crest for Tsume called the Crest of Trust. This crest causes Tsume to return to the side of good and ArticTyrannomon to digivolve into Brachiomon (Brachimon). She and MetalGreymon use their combined strength to destroy Eaglemon. Tsume then promises Tai she would never go on the side of evil again, proving her loyalty and trust to him and his friends. She is later present when Gatomon (Tailmon) is revealed to be the eight Digimon and Hikari the eighth child. Though Myotismon is first defeated due to Wizardmon's (Wizarmon) sacrifice, he instead digivolves to VenomMyotismon. The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon (Venom Vamdemon) is to have Angemon and Angewomon shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Calimon also unleashes the holy power within her, despite being a demon beast type Digimon, and awakens the curse Myotismon placed on Tsume. This causes her to Bio Warp Digivolve (Bio Warp Shinka) into Malificdramon. This shocks everyone because they didn't think a human could become a Digimon. Malificdramon and the newly digivolved WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon defeat VenomMyotismon together. Thinking that it is finally over, the DigiDestined are shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. Though they are finally home, the DigiDestined decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All eleven of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance. The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World.Tsume tries to hold them off with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but each of the Dark Masters prove themselves even stronger, with their leader, Piedmon, effortlessly defeating WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Malificdramon. She is also shocked to see her former master, Master Tyrannomon. As Piximon whisks them to safety, he tells them that they must become strong, right before he sacrifices himself to buy them time to flee. The group begins to lose their friends and when Whamon sacrifices himself to allow WarGreymon and Malificdramon to defeat the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, Tsume and Tai decide to move forward instead of mourn their friend. She is present during the fight between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but doesn't participate because they are friends. Digimon Partner Main article: SnowAgumon (Adventure) '' ''Yuki is Tsume's partner since she arrived in the Digital World. She is similar to Taichi's Agumon in that she digivolves into reptilian Digimon, but is different in that she uses water and ice based attacks. Category:Digimon OC Category:Digital Dungeon Characters Category:Female Characters